


Mother's Day Celebration

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa babies - Freeform, Mother's Day, Pregnancy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Just a short fic to celebrate the day with Sansa finding out she's expecting.  Happy Mother's Day!





	Mother's Day Celebration

_Two lines…two lines. One’s a bit fainter. Does that matter?_

Sansa puzzled over the package instructions for a moment as her heartrate steadily increased.

“Joooonnnnn!” she shouted as she became more and more convinced. It’d only taken fifteen minutes of staring at the stick to convince her…after the second test came up with the same result.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, stumbling into the bathroom in just his boxers. It was 8AM on Mother’s Day. What a day to find out you were going to be a mom, right?

She stood there gaping like a fish at him and gesturing futilely at the tests willing him to understand. Unfortunately, Jon was not always his swiftest at 8AM on a Sunday. He rubbed his eyes and shoved his glasses on and peered at the two identical plastic sticks for three minutes solid.

“Um…Sansa?” he asked as his eyes widened and realization sunk in. “Are you…”

She nodded numbly and waited for his reaction. They’d been trying but not that long. She didn’t expect it to happen so quickly. She wondered how he felt about it.

That question got answered the next moment when he swept her into his arms with a shout and kissed her tenderly…and passionately…and then really passionately.

Sansa loved that reaction like she loved this man and she began kissing him with equal fervor and, as her hands slid across his bare chest and made their way up into his hair, she opened her eyes and moaned softly, looking to see if he was feeling the same as her.

“Fuck…yes,” he groaned walking her backwards towards the double vanity.

His cock was already at full attention in his underwear and he swept makeup, vitamins, assorted beauty products to one side in a great clatter as Sansa shimmied out of her panties. She hopped up on the counter with only his old tee on that she slept in. He grasped her by the hips and pulled her up against him before diving in to ravish her mouth again. She held him by his hair and rocked against him.

“Off, off!” she cried, reaching down to tug at his boxers.

Jon shoved them down with one hand while the other was teasing her clit now and then he stood back up and grasped her ass, pulling her to him once more. He positioned his cock at her entranced and looked up into her eyes. She grinned and scooched forwards just a fraction. He buried himself in her at once, pushing into her and grasping her hips again. One of Sansa’s hands flew back to brace against the counter with the hopes to keep from falling while the other held onto his shoulder. 

"I knocked you up," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Yes... _ohhh_...you did!"

“I fucking…love you…so much,” he grunted as he began pounding into her.

“Jon…I love you…too,” she cried.

He nuzzled into her neck and increased his pace and Sansa’s head lolled back as she was overcome with her building release. She gasped as she came and clutched him tighter, her hands had found their way back to his hair and her legs were cinched around him tighter than any belt. He had lifted her up off the counter when he came soon after and roared her name.

They stood there clasped together for a minute or so as their breathing slow and the aftermath of their orgasms slowly subsided. His hair was a mess but so was hers. His glasses were crooked on his nose. Sansa might have left a claw mark or two on his shoulder. They crawled back in bed soon after.

“I need to go to the card store,” he said sleepily as he pulled her to him and kissed her brow, stroking her hair with his eyes shining with love.

“Why?” she asked. “You got your mom a card the other day, didn’t you?”

“I need to get you one, Mom-to-Be,” he said…so, so sweetly.

“No, you don’t. We already celebrated,” she replied, grinning at him wickedly. “And I prefer that to any old card. In fact, I may want to celebrate some more.”

“Oh…well, that I can definitely do,” he rumbled before he started kissing her again.

 

* * *

 

_Two lines…two lines...Oh, fuck!_

“Jooooonnnn!” she cried, nearly hyperventilating.

“What?!” he groaned stumbling into the bathroom in just his boxers at 6AM on Mother’s Day morning. “You’re going to wake the baby shouting like that,” he said. “You okay?” he asked next with concern.

_Four months old…he’s only four months old and…OH FUCK!!!_

She stood there gaping like a fish and gesturing futilely at the test stick. “I thought…I’m breastfeeding and I’ve not even had a period again yet and I thought we’d be okay that night without the condom and…” she babbled. He was going to freak. She just knew it.

But not her husband. He didn’t freak. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly…and passionately.

“I knocked you up again,” he said with a grin as Sansa tried to catch her breath and her hands slid up his bare chest and up into her hair.

“You did,” she sighed as his lips made their way down her neck and his hands were busy tugging at her panties.

“I already got you a card and flowers but I’m hoping you might want to celebrate in another way,” he rasped in her ear.

“Oh… _ohhhh_ …good,” she said. “I prefer this to any old card. But Jon… _unnnn_ …let’s keep it down. Don’t want to… _uhhh_ , fuck…wake the baby...just yet.”


End file.
